Renewed Hope
by Patriot-112
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated M for cussing, and battle scenes. Sorry Folks no lemons. Naruhina, Timetravel fic.
1. Prologue: There is Still Hope

_**Patriot-112: **__**Hello again, everyone! Thought I'd introduce a new Naruto fic. This will be a timetravel fic in which Naruto and the other Konoha 11 go back in time to when before Naruto was born! And so, I will give you the full summary!**_

_**P.S.: I'm gonna be nice to Sakura and her family in this...just once! It doesn't change my opinion of her.**_

_**Summary:**__The Shinobi Alliance had won against Tobi and stopped the Moon's Eye Plan from happening. But alas, it was a Pyyrhic Victory. The Shinobi villages had lost almost 75 percent of their numbers, and all, but two, of the Jinchuriki had been killed, due to their Bijuu being removed. Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha, had done the unthinkable and attacked the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, before being killed himself, and Tsunade making Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage. With the world in shambles after the Fourth Shinobi World War, and believing all the Shinobi responsible the Daimyo's had decreed that the five Major Shinobi Villages must be liquidated. Faced with Annihilation, many of the surviving ninja have scattered. Watching this unfold, and knowing the true cause of this disaster, a certain Sun Goddess has decided to send the Konoha 11 back 2 years before Naruto was born, and stop the Tobi of the past...This is where our story begins_.

_**Prologue**_

_**There is still hope**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Land of Waves**_

_**Ruins of Uzushiogakure**_

_**Five years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Five years...that's how long it has been since the end of the last Shinobi World War. The Shinobi Alliance had won the fight against Tobi, his allies, and the Edo-Tensei Army. But the victory came at a great cost, as each of the five major villages had lost 75 percent of their shinobi, along with 2 of their respective Kages.

Onoki the Scale, the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, known for his Dust-release Kekkei Genkai, fell in battle as he stubbornly refused to leave the field after his back gave out and after killing a good portion of the Edo Tensei Shinobi. Just before he started his last stand he named his grand daughter Kurotsuchi Tsuchikage.

Tsunade Senju, the last of the Densatsu Sennin and Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, was murdered by none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha Clan. Despite seeing the truth about Tobi impersonating his ancestor Madara, and his role in the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke's anger for Konoha and his thirst for revenge never dissipated. Seeing his mother figure pierced through the chest by one he once called his brother, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushio, went into a rage and fought the Uchiha from the village, all the way to the Valley of the End. It was there the two had their final battle.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Flashback_**

**_5 years ago, Valley of the end_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Dark clouds overhead rained down hard rain with lighting and thunder in the skies above the Valley of the end, where the stone statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha stood. On top of the heads of each of these statues stood two lone figures.

Standing on top of the head of Madara Uchiha, was an 18 year old boy with short black hair and onyx black eyes, wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees with a black belt sash around his waist and blue wrist warmers. This was the last 'Loyal' Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Before him, standing on the head of Hashirama Senju, stood another figure who was the same age as him, who was fairly tall, and fair-skinned and had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore the standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals. He also wore a short-sleeved black trench coat over his normal attire, decorated by amber colored flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Sixth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of the legendary Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

The Blonde was glaring at his former team-mate, who he once saw as a rival, a best friend, and a brother. Now, he was his arch-nemesis, the one who killed the only family, that he knew of, he had left of his mother's side.

"Why Sasuke?" growled Naruto as he looked at the Uchiha, "Why the hell did you do it?"

Sasuke just seemed to 'Hn' at that.

"Why else Dobe?" he said in an uncaring tone, "To avenge my clan for the unjust treatment they recieved from the village, and then my brother forced to carry out the order to massacre them by Danzo, and the Sandaime's senile team mates,"

Naruto just looked at his friend his teeth bared as he glared at the Uchiha, "So instead of just blaming The Elders and Danzo, you blame everyone else?" He shouted. "Damnit Sasuke, I thought you knew better than that! And you know that the reason they ordered that was because your Father and most of the others in the Uchiha Clan were planning a Coup!"

Sasuke then sent Naruto a harsh glare "They didn't have to order him to kill everyone in the whole clan!" He said, his voice rising a bit. "My Mother and so many others didn't have a clue about what my Father was planning, but the Council saw it fit to kill them all anyways!"

"I understand that!" Naruto shouted back. "I understand that you're mad about that, but its still no reason to hate everyone in Konoha all together!"

Sasuke could only look at him like he was stupid, "And what about you? You were hated by the village just because you contain the Kyuubi in your gut!"

Naruto lowered his head at that as memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. The glares, the whispered insults, the beatings, all those days of loneliness and despair, all because of one man's insane grudge against Konoha. The same man who was responsible for the death of his parents.

"That's because despite all of the things they did to me..." he said. "There were still people who cared about me. Hinata-chan, Ayame-nee-chan, Jiji...I still had people who cared about me. Besides..." He then looked up at Sasuke "I don't hate the village for what they did...I hate the man who caused all of this to happen, Tobi. He forced my Mother to let the Kyuubi out of the seal, and forcing her on a rampage on Konoha. If he hadn't done that...things may have been different."

Inside the seal, the nine-tailed vixen Kaiya winced as she heard that, knowing that despite her being controlled, she was partly to blame for killing her current jailer's parents with her claw when she tried to kill him.

Naruto then raised his head, his eyes flashing with determination, "But that's in the past. Over and done," he said as Sasuke's eyes widen a bit, "We can't change it, even if we wanted to, neither of us can go back and change anything, all I can do now is focus on the future."

He then stared at his friend one more time "Sasuke..." he said. "I feel like I already know your answer, but I'll ask for Sakura-Chan's sake, one last time. Come back to the village, Sasuke. Its pointless for you to fight us now, with Madara and the Akatsuki gone. You have no reason to keep fighting us."

Sasuke could only lower his head, and it wasn't a second after, that Naruto heard chuckling coming from the Uchiha, which then erupted into full-blown laughter. When Sasuke managed to control himself, Naruto saw that he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You already know my answer Dobe! You've heard it many times before!" he continued laughing and Naruto could sigh in regret at this.

_'I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but it looks like I have to break that promise,' _he said and then leveled a hardened gaze toward the young man who was his teammate, "Only an Uchiha deals in absolutes," he said and then entered into the Gama Kata Stance, "I will do what I must,"

Sasuke just smirked as he entered the Uchiha combat stance "You will try." He said.

(_Begin Playing: 'Battle of the Heroes' from Star Wars Episode III Soundtrack_)

After one more moment of staring, in the blink of an eye, the two jumped up, and collided.

Sasuke delivered a fast punch to Naruto who blocked the strike and then sent a round house kick at the Uchiha. The two then went into a flurry of kicks and punches as one tried to hit the other.

The two then broke away from each other as Sasuke formed handseals, which Naruto recognized immediatley.

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!" shouted the Uchiha as he sent a fireball at the son of the Yellow Flash, however Naruto drew out a sealing scroll and opened it, and with some chakra he absorbed the flames into the seal easily before making his own set of handseals "Fūton: Daitoppa!" He shouted, and he launched a massive gust of wind at Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't have time as he was blown off and into the lake below, where he landed and used the Water Walking technique to keep him above the water. He then turned and saw Narut running down the statue.

"Not bad Dobe! Though you have to do better than that!," he said and then formed another set of hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" he shouted and smaller fireballs flew of the Uchiha's mouth at the blonde who proceeded to dodge and weave through the flaming projectiles to his target, all the while forming a set of hand seals.

"Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!" He shouted as he swiped his fingers, creating a blade of wind which assaulted the Uchiha, however Sasuke dashed to the left to avoid the attack as he tossed a trio of Kunai with explosive tags attached at Naruto. However he countered by tossing a trio of his own Kunai, and the weapons collided and the explosive tags detonated harmlessly.

When the smoke cleared the two looked at each other with slitted eyes, watching and waiting for their opponents next move.

And Sasuke was the first as he drew his Kusanagi Chokuto, and charged Raiton chakra into it. Naruto looked at the blade and a small smile formed on his face as his hand reached back into his coat where a hidden storage seal was located that had the kanji for sword.

_'Two can play that game,' _he thought, _'I better thank Onee-chan and Mifune-sensei for the training, and whoever gave me the sword, I never did get that guy's name.' _He pumped some chakra into the seal, and out came a stainless steel katana sword with a black grip (**For a lack of better discription, think of the sword Uma Thurman uses in the Kill Bill Movies.**)

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the sword, '_Hn, so the dobe got himself a sword?_' he thought before grinning a bit '_Looks nice, I should take it after I take him out. It a sword worthy of an Uchiha to use, not a dobe like him._'

Naruto then took the stance that he was taught by the Samurai general, while Sasuke took the stance taught to him by Orochimaru. The rain poured on them as they each other, waiting for the moment to attack. They got their que when a lightning bolt cracked the sky and thunder boomed, and the two went at each other again.

CLANG!

The sound of steel against steel was heard through the rain as the two young were locked in a battle for dominance. Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed his katana forward, while Sasuke did the same.

"That is a nice sword, Naruto!" Sasuke said, "Where did you get it?"

"Like I'd tell you Teme!" Naruto replied as he and Sasuke jumped back, but a moment later they jumped towards one another again as their blades clashed over and over again as they repeated the process, trying to get an edge over one another.

It was on the last pass at each other that Naruto finally managed to get a hit on Sasuke as his sword slashed the Uchiha's face and nicked his ear, causing him to give a shout of suprise and pain.

The two stopped as Sasuke had his hand up to his face, and when he moved it away, Naruto could see he cut from the bridge of the Uchiha's nose to across underneath his right eye, and the top part of his right ear was missing. Naruto couldn't help but grin in victory. "Got ya Sasuke." He said.

The Uchiha could only glare at the Uzumaki "You just got lucky is all!" He snarled out as he channeled chakra into his sword, and lighting began to envelop the sword which made the sound of birds chirping as Sasuke charged again.

Naruto began channeling into his sword as well as wind was forming around the blade, then he charged at the Uchiha at full speed.

The two met with a clash of blades as the two continued their duel to the death, that went on for a couple more hours until the two were far away from each other and back on the statues. Ironically, in the same spots when Sasuke defected. Both had cuts and scrapes on their clothes, bodies and faces. Sasuke was glaring at the Uzumaki with the hate he could muster, while Naruto had a neutral look on his features as the cuts on his face healed, due to the Fox's chakra.

"I've had enough of this Dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed his sword into the ground as he formed the handsigns to his ultimate attack.

Naruto, seeing this, put his sword away back into the seal in his coat and began channeling Chakra into his right arm, resulting in a ball of chakra being formed.

"This is where it ends Sasuke." Naruto said as the spiraling sphere of energy swirled in his hand.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke said as lighting coursed though his own arm. The two charged their attacks, staring at one another before they charged one last time, both shouting out the name of their attacks.

"**CHIDORI!**"

"**RASENGAN!**"

The two slammed their respective attacks against each other, fighting for dominance knowing that the first to cancel their jutsu, is the loser. Narut could only look at his rival's face which filled with so much hate and bitterness for, what he claims, the murder of his clan by the village. Knowing what had to be done if Sasuke was not stopped, the son of the Yondaime had only one thought to all of this as he pressed forward.

_'I'm sorry, Sasuke,' _with that, his Rasengan slowly overpowered Sasuke's Chidori as the Uchiha could only watch in shock as his Chidori was being bested by the Dead-last's own. Then, there was a massive flash of light, which enveloped Sasuke, Naruto, and the rest of the valley of the end.

When the light subsided, the rain finally stopped, and the only sound that remained was the sound of the waterfall and of distant thunder. Standing in the middle of the valley, only Naruto remained standing as Sasuke's lifeless Corpse laid on the ground. Naruto staring at it as tears leaked from his eyes.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback End**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

That was five years ago.

After sealing Sasuke's body in a scroll, and recovering his friend's Kusanagi, he returned to Konoha where he was met by the other Konoha Eleven and their sensei's.

After being asked where the Uchiha was, Naruto showed them the scroll, and they understood what happened. Afterward and giving Sakura the scroll that contained Sasuke's body, and apologizing to her, Naruto was immediatley told by Kakashi that Tsunade wanted to talk to him, and so they hurried to the rebuilt hospital. There Naruto saw the woman he saw as a mother lying on a bed with a grevious wound in her chest where Sasuke impaled her with his Chidori.

In her final moments, she appologized for herself, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and the Elders for not telling him about his family and heritage sooner, and with the rest of the Konoha 11 and their respective Sensei's as witnesses, officially declared Naruto her sucessor as the Rokudaime Hokage.

Not long after her decleration, Tsunade Senju Passed away. Her death was a huge blow to them all, expecially for Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Shizune.

After her death, the Elders Homura and Koharu tried to take advantage of her death and take over the village. But were stopped by the Konoha 11, led by Naruto, and their senseis, and informed them that the Jinchuuriki was chosen to be Hokage by Tsunade herself, with said successor, his friends and their Jonin-senseis as witnesses. The Sandaime's Advisors refused to accept this and ordered the ROOT ANBU to arrest them, but were stopped by Yugao Uzuki, aka, Neko and her own ANBU team, as she was a witness to Tsunade's declaration as well, and said she will be loyal to her sensei's son.

However, the Elders remained stubborn as always, and attempted to kill them all. However this all resulted in the complete destruction of ROOT, and the death of both of the Elders and the Civilian Council who supported them with only a few exceptions. And later that same day, Naruto was officially inaugurated as the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure.

After his inauguration, Naruto then had Yugao and her team do an thorough investigation on the deceased Elders and Civilian Council Members. What they found, infuriated the Young Hokage as he read through the confiscated journals of the Elders that they made secret dealings with Orochimaru, some radical factions in Iwa who wanted to go to war with Konoha because of his father's exploits in the third shinobi war, the Kumo Ambassador who attempted to kidnap Hinata, and Akatsuki. But one entry that really pissed him off was the one that stated that it was they (Elders), along with Danzo and a few Civilian Councilors, who betrayed his parents to Tobi when she was giving birth to him.

The reason for this? To fatten their pockets and take control of Konoha. And they were too stupid to realize that if Tobi had succeeded in his plans, he would have taken control of all of them and the world. It the end, it would have all been pointless. Naruto's whole life, of pain, suffering and loss, was caused only because of a handful of people who were too greedy and stupid for their own good.

Afterwards, he had this information made public to the whole village, and the people, shinobi and civilian alike, were shocked and angered that they were betrayed by the very people who were only suppose to 'advise' the Hokage. None were more angry than Hiashi Hyuuga himself, which he stated "Good riddance", and none could agree with him more than his nephew, Neji.

When the information went public, and as things slowly began to calm down, Naruto went out to spend a whole day with his recently aquired girlfriend Hinata. By the end of the day, Naruto, to the shock and happiness of Hinata, proposed to her, asking her to marry him. Hinata immediately accepted, and of course fainted shortly after.

The wedding was hosted in Early October, and almost the whole village was invited. Unlike his parents, who had to keep their marriage secret, Naruto wanted everyone to know he was getting married. The head monk of the Fire temple married the two and they spent their honeymoon in Haru no Kuni.

It was peaceful for another two years after Naruto and Hinata got married. They didn't had children, yet, because they wanted to wait when they were a little bit older, but it didn't meant that they couldn't enjoy the...pleasures of nature (-_o).

But, the happiness soon came to an end...

As a result of the damage and death caused by the last war, the Daimyos of the Five Major Elemental Nations had become paranoid that another war would start again, and that the Shinobi villages they host will revolt against them. Wanting to gain more favor and prestige from the Feudal Lords, the advisors fed lies into their ears, encouraging their fear.

The five Daimyos unanimously agree that the Shinobi villages needed to be 'liquidated', and prepare to send in their Samurai Forces to do so. However, thanks to the villages strengthened alliance after the end of the war, and the knowledge of a Samurai Defector who gave them information in exchange for protection of himself and his family, they caught on to their plans quickly.

However, the shinobi villages knew that they had not recovered from the damage sustained from the last war. So, the Kages of the Five Major Villages have their respective populaces leave the villages and scatter into the smaller nations and villages. The Kages of each village also ordered their Shinobi take any Jutsu scroll they can carry, and scatter.

While the villagers fled to the minor nations, their Shinobi Forces hid in other nations, mainly ones where Naruto was a hero in, who would help hide them. For example, Suna and Kiri Shinobi hid in the Land Of Waves. Kumo Shinobi either went to the Land of Ogres or the Land of Rice Paddies, after it was liberated from Orochimaru's Remnant Oto Shinobi. Iwa Shinobi went to the Land of Iron, or the Land of Birds. And Konoha Shinobi either went to the Land of Rivers, the Land of Tea, or like Naruto, the Konoha 11, their senseis, and Yugao's ANBU Team, the Land of Waves, or more formerly known as: Land of Whirlpools, in the ruins of the Uzumaki Clan's ancestral home village of Uzushiogakure no Sato.

When the Daimyos learned of this, they demanded for the nations to hand over the shinobi, but they refused. Instead one of the Shinobi came to the Daimyos and explained to them that their advisors completely lied to them, and that they didn't have the force to overthrow them even if they wanted too.

The Daimyos discovered they were being paranoid over nothing, and apologized to the Shinobi. However the Shiobi did not accept the apology, since they believed that since they had followed the Daimyos without question for years, they never should have thought they would attempt such an act in the first place. And in the words of Naruto himself, he told them to: "Fuck off,".

After that, and after losing all their greatest military assets, the Daimyos lost great favor and respect from their people. The Advisors responsible for the whole mess were either imprisoned or executed. Groups of bandits then began attacking many towns in each of the five nations, without much resistance, because the Daimyos relied on the Hidden Shinobi Villages to deal with them. And riots erupted in the capital cities causing serious damage. And the nations that traded with them, cut all ties with them.

Needless to say, it was chaos.

Meanwhile in Uzushio, the former Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, was standing on the roof of one of the few tall buildings in the village still standing, thinking about the events that lead to this. He sighed in regret, after achieving his dream, it was instantly taken from him all because of a bunch of fat, paranoid, Daimyos.

"Naruto-Kun?" A soft and angelic voice said, and Naruto turned and smiled at the sight of his wife, Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki. She was just as old as he was, and she had long waist length indigo hair with short bangs framing her beautiful lavender-colored eyes. She was one of the last things that not even the Daimyos could take away from him. She was currently wearing the outfit she wore in the war, only difference was that she was wearing a Jonin vest, and her old violet jacket that was opened.

"Hey Hinata-chan," he said with a smile as Hinata came to stand next to him, and place her head on his shoulder, "What are you doing up here?"

The former Hyuuga Heiress smiled as Naruto's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I thought I'd give you some comapny," she said, without a stutter. Ever since the two started dating, the once-shy Hinata had become more stand fast, more confident, and head-strong. She still does the stutter and faints whenever she gets embarassed, but overall, she was WAY different from the Hinata that fainted every time she got too close to her crush-turned-husband, "So what are you thinking about, Koi?" she asked her husband who sighed.

"About past recent events, and what my parents, Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin, and Nagato would think of the world today," he said as he continued to look at the setting sun.

Hinata sighed a bit "Well, they would probably hate it about as much as we do." She said. "But...theirs not much we can do about it."

Naruto nodded, "Ya..." he said, and the two remained silent for a minute before Hinata spoke up again.

"Well anyways, come back inside, its time for dinner." She said with a smile. "And I made your Favorite!"

Naruto smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "That's one of the main reasons I love you Hime!" he said as his wife giggled and the two left the roof of the building.

Unknown to them however, they were being watched by something, or someone.

_'It appears things have gotten out of hand,' _the figure thought, _'The ninja have put aside their differences and sought peace, while the Daimyos became paranoid, and then this happens,' _

The one who thought this was a wolf that was colored white with orange markings, red eyes, and a circular disc floating above her. This was none other than the Sun Goddess herself, Amaterasu, in her Wolf form.

Amaterasu sighed as she looked at what had happened in the elemental nations. So many people dead and displaced in the world, so much pain and suffering all because of the actions of a handful of greedy men. But the one person who was to be completely blamed for this was Tobi, and his attack on the previous Kyuubi container, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother.

She lowered her head a bit at that, knowing that if Tobi hadn't interfered that night, Naruto would've had a family who'd loved him without a second thought, and he wouldn't be subjected to such a very harsh life as an Jinchuriki.

"Nee-san," said a voice behind her and she turned around and saw her brother Tsukuyomi, the God of the moon, in his own Wolf form, where his fur was as black as night with white markings, yellow eyes, and what looked like a necklace of prayer beads around his neck, "Kami-sama is calling a meeting. Susanoo, Kuromangetsu, and Ame are already there," he said, "All the others will arrive shortly,"

Amaterasu looked at her brother quizzically. "A Meeting?" She asked. "Do you know what it will be about?" Tsukuyomi shrugged. "No, but I would have to guess it would have something to do with the elemental nation's current situation."

The Sun Goddess nodded at that, "Right, let's go then," she said and the two vanished in a flash of light.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Realm of the Gods_**

**_Five minutes later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

It was a gathering of all the major gods who help keep the balance of the world intact. The Nine gods and goddesses of the world were gathered around a large table.

First, was Kuromangetsu, also known as the Shinigami. She had long silver colored hair and onyx black eyes.

Next, was Inari, the Fox Goddess. She had shoulder length light brown hair and light brown eyes, and had a pair of fox-like ears and a tail.

After Inari was Izanami, the Goddess of life and sister to Kuromangetsu, who had black hair with a bluish tint, and onyx black eyes like her sister.

Then there was Izanagi, the God of creation, and Izanami's husband, who had black shoulder length hair and a beard, and had the spiritual naginata Tenkai by his side.

Susanoo, the god of storms, who was completely dressed in black samurai armor, hiding his other features like his hair and face under his kabuto helmet and mask, although his mouth and eyes, that were a dark blue, can still be seen.

After Susanoo, was Ame-no-Uzume, the Goddess of Mirth, who had reddish brown hair, and emerald green eyes.

The last was the leader of the Gods and Goddesses, Kami, who appeared as a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair, golden eyes, and wearing a white kimono. They were all joined by Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, who had both switched to their human forms with Amaterasu being a young woman with shoulder length white hair and Red eyes with wolf-like ears and tail, and Tsukuyomi being a handsome young man with ear length black hair with white highlights and yellow eyes.

"Thank you all for coming," Kami said once everyone had arrived. "I believe you all may know why your here, the current crisis in the Elemental Nations." All of gods and goddesses nodded their heads.

"Yes," Izanami said, "Even after the death of Tobi, the other seven Bijuu freed, and the Five Great Hidden Villages finally at peace with each other, the Daimyos of each of the Great Nations assumed that the peace was a cover in preparation for a coup de'tat," she said and everyone heard a snort from Susanoo.

"Paranoid idiots," he growled, "The Shinobi Villages didn't have the manpower to succesfully launch a coup, even if they wanted to. And now because of that unecessary fear they lost their greatest military assets, who refuse to return to their homelands because of their betrayal," he said while Izanagi nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention they lost the respect of their people," he said, while Ame chuckled at that.

"I heard that they're calling that fiasco, the Year of Fools," she said.

Kami smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes, they did." She said before turning serious. "It seems to me that most of these events obviously are traced back to the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the actions of Orochimaru defecting from Konoha and Tobi to cause the Kyuubi to attack 23 years ago."

Tsukuyomi nodded in agreement. "Yes, but what is there we can do about it?" He asked. Kami could only sigh, knowing what she was about to propose will throw them for a loop.

"There is one way," she said, and the other celestial beings looked at her with curiosity, "The source of this whole mess was Tobi's release of the Kyuubi after Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to Naruto, correct?" she and everyone nodded.

"Yes, we know that," Amaterasu said, "But like Nii-san said, what can we do about it?"

"The one way we can, Amaterasu." Kami said, "The only way we can change the present...is to change the past first."

The other gods and goddesses became confused, however it first dawned on Kuromangetsu what Kami was suggesting, and her eyes went wide. "K-Kami-nee-chan, are you suggesting we use Time Travel?" She asked, and the others' eye also widen as Kami nodded.

"Yes. And I know it's against the rules for us to intefere with past events, but at this point and time, it does not matter," she said, and Amaterasu looked at the Head Goddess in pure suprise at her words.

"H-How do you plan on changing the Kyuubi Attack, Kami-sama?" she asked, wondering what the Goddess' plan is, and became a little confused at her smirk.

"Well, my dear little Amy-chan," she said which caused the Sun Goddess to blush at the nickname, and the others to snicker, "I was thinking of sending back a certain blonde haired-jinchuriki and his friends,"

"Naruto-Kun..." Kuromangetsu whispered. "You plan on sending him and his friends back?"

Susanoo nodded "Yes, it would be for the best." he said. "And I would believe they would be more than willing to accept the offer."

Inari nodded at that, "Yes, Naruto most of all," she said, "I've watched him while I was in my fox form, and I saw the longing for his parents in his eyes,"

Amaterasu nodded sadly at that, "You're not the only one, Inari-chan," she said, "Even though it appears he accepted what happened that night, and that now he finally has someone who loves him, just as his mother did, he deeply wishes to have his parents beside him again,"

Izanami nodded "Yes, I agree with both Amy-chan and Inari-chan." She said. "He desperately needs a _real_ family...and in all honesty he deserves one after everything he's been through." Her husband Izanagi, as well as the other Gods and Goddesses nodded their agreement.

"So we are all in agreement with this course of action?" Kami asked, and the other Gods and Goddesses nodded in agreement, "Then it's settled," she then turned to Amaterasu, "Amy, I want you to go to Uzushio, inform Naruto of our decision, and have him gather the Konoha 11, as well as the others who are with him," she said and the Sun Goddess nodded and disappeared in a bright light.

"Everyone else, you're free to go," she said and then the other Gods and Goddesses left, except for Kami and Kuromangetsu.

"You know that they will perish in the mission you are about to give them, do you?" the Shinigami said and Kami nodded.

"I know, that is why when or if they do, you will transfer their souls and memories into their infant selves. And also, you should transfer the memories of Minato and Kushina so that they'll know what's happening," she said, and Kuromangetsu nodded.

"Understood. What about the Uchiha?" she said as her eyes narrowed at the name, and Kami just sighed.

"Do what you wish with him. But personally, I rather see him digested in your stomach then making a repeat of last time," she said in disgust, "Since Naruto and his friends will be going to the past, they may have a chance to change Sasuke for the better if Tobi is defeated."

Kuromangetsu nodded "Hopefully, yes." She said, and then left in a black vapor. Once she knew she was alone, Kami sighed to herself.

"I hope I know what I'm doing, because if they fail, we will have a major paradox on our hands," she said with a shiver, and then left to get something to for dinner. Celestial Being or not, she's still gotta eat!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile in Uzushio**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their dinner of Hinata's homemade Miso Ramen, with steamed white rice, roasted pork and some pickled carrots. If there was anything that Naruto loved about his wife, Hinata's home cooking was one of them.

The two had taken up residence in one of the few standing apartment buildings in Uzushio. Though it was very old, it was actually rather comfortable and cozy. It was much better than the old apartment Naruto had to live in when he was a Genin. And after Hinata made some adjustments with the help of their friends, the apartment complex was the perfect place for them to live, for now at least.

"Aaaah! This food is the best Hinata-chan!" Naurto said with content, "You sure know to cook a good meal!"

Hinata giggled at that, although he matured greatly in the past five years, he still had his antics from when he was still a loudmouth kid back in Konoha.

"I aim to please Naruto-kun," she said with a smile, "And just wait till I show you what I made for desert,"

Naruto looked at her with loving smile, "I can't wait," he said. However before either of them could continue eating, they both felt a strange...presence among them, and Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You feel that, right?" He whispered to Hinata, who nodded as she activated her Byakugan.

"Whoever you are, come on out now." Naruto said as he picked out a Kunai.

However, the two heard the sound of...giggling? "Well, its good to know your skills are as sharp as ever Naruto-Kun." A female voice said, and appearing out a a flash of bright light that forced the married couple to shield their eyes, when they looked again they saw a woman with white hair, red eyes and wolf-like ears and tail standing before them.

Both Naruto and Hinata blinked in surprise at the figure before them. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, however before the woman could answer, Kaiya while still in the Seal shouted out happily "**AMY-NEE-CHAN!**"

Naruto blinked at the vixen's reaction.

_'Kaiya? What is it?' _he asked the fox with his thoughts as the fox's tails whished from side to side happily.

**_'Naruto, quick! Make a Kage Bunshin with my chakra!'_ **she said, er, thought as Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

_'What are yo-' _he began only to be cut off.

**_'JUST DO IT!' _**She shouted, and Naruto actually flinched at the tone, but complied as he quickly made a Kage Bushin using Kaiya's Chakra. And in a puff of red smoke appeared the Kyuubi in her Human Form, which was that of a very attractive young woman with waste-length crimson red hair, red eyes and a body many women would kill to achieve, and would have many men's jaws on the ground. She also had a pair of red fox ears and nine red tails, wearing a blood red woman's Kimono.

Not a second after being formed, Kaiya burst forward and tackled the woman to the ground in a red blur, and immediately began hugging her.

"Amy-nee-chan! Its really you!" Kaiya shouted as she hugged her. The woman was caught a bit off guard by this for a moment before she smiled and quickly began returning the hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Kaiya-chan," she said, and after a few minutes of hugging, the two got off the floor and looked to see Naruto and Hinata looking at them with stunned looks. Kaiya blinked, then started laughing sheepishly and scratched behind her head.

"Oh where are my matters," the vixen said, "Naruto. Hinata. This is Amaterasu, my adoptive older sister before I was sealed in Mito Uzumaki," she said and the two blinked, as Hinata was the first to speak.

"Amaterasu? As in the Sun Goddess?" she said, and said Goddess nodded.

"Yes, I am _the _Amaterasu." she said with a smile. "It is nice to finally meet you Naruto-Kun, Hinata-Chan. Myself and the other gods and goddesses have been watching you for a while now."

Both of them were absolutely shocked, standing right in front of them was one of the most powerful beings in existence in their world.

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto said, hoping this was a joke. Kaiya could only chuckle at Naruto's expression.

"It's true Naruto, she's the real deal. In fact she was the one who taught me how to shift between my bijuu fox form, and my human form, and my hybrid form," she said, to the growing shock of the couple.

Amaterasu giggled a bit "Yup, its true!" She said as she shifted to her wolf form, to the surprise of the others. "I taught Kaiya-chan everything she knows! From how to transform, all the way to how to kick ass!" She then got a bit more serious. "Anyways, as good as it is to be reunited with Kaiya-chan, that's not the only reason why I'm here." She said.

Naruto could see that she was serious and decided to ask.

"What do you mean?" he said, as Amaterasu changed back into her hybrid form.

"You understand the state of the Elemental Countries, right?," she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Tazuna's been keeping me informed of what's happening," he said, and then a scowl appeared, "Not necessary though since I don't care what happens to them. They betrayed us, pure and simple,"

Amaterasu nodded "True, but we all know, they wouldn't have done it if Tobi hadn't of interfered in world affairs when you were born." She said.

"Ya, but theirs nothing we can do to change that." Naruto said, a bit sadly. However they were surprised when Amaterasu began chuckling.

"Not...exactly." She said, "There is one way that you and your friends might be able to change things for the better. To Prevent all of the deaths from the Fourth War, and the evens which preceded it."

Naruto, Hinata, and Kaiya looked at her for a moment.

"Amy-nee-chan, what are you saying?" the vixen asked and Amaterasu smirked, "What I'm saying my Foxy-imouto," she said, much to Kaiya's ire, and the two humans' amusement, "Is that we, the gods and goddesses, Kami included, have decided to send Naruto, and his friends back in time, two years before he was born,"

This statment threw Naruto, Hinata and Kaiya through a loop as they gawked at the Sun Goddess like she was crazy.

"T-Time Travel?" Kaiya said with wide eyes. "B-But Amy-chan, I thought you were not allowed to do that!"

Amaterasu just seemed to smile at that, "Well, only if not for the current situation we have now, and thus, Kami-sama was the one who authorized it, so, we're good!" she chirped and the three sweatdropped.

"So does that mean we're going back two years before I was born, and before my father was choosen as the Yondaime?" obviously stated, and the Sun Goddess rolled her eyes, and gave a lok that said, 'Well, duh'.

"Yes Naruto-Kun." She said. "You will be meeting your Parents two years before you are born. You would be arriving during the final half of the Third Shinobi World War."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, he had a chance to save his parents, but at the same time...

"What's the catch really?" he said, "Theirs something your not telling us."

Amaterasu sighed. "I'll be honest, Naruto-Kun." She said. "If you and your friends accept, there is still the high possibility that you and your friends may die." She then smiled a bit "However, on the bright side, if you do die, Shinigami made it so that even if you die, your souls and memories will be transmitted to your infant selves, and when you become genin your memories will awaken. And also, before I left I heard that Shinigami will transfer the memories of your parents meeting you,"

Naruto seemed to sigh at that, but inside he was still happy he can have a second chance at life with his family, "Joy. Okay, so how many of us are going actually?" he asked.

"The entire Konoha 11," Amaterasu said, "Including you two, as well as your sensei's. The same goes to them, if they were to die, their spirits and memories will be given to their past selves, and unlocked when you become genin."

Naruto we shocked by this, everyone he knew was going with him, and when or if they die, their souls and memories of their previous lives. He then began to think over the offer that was being given to him. If they go back to the past and prevent his parents' deaths, or better yet, prevent the Kyuubi attack all together, many things will change.

The prevention of the Uchiha Massacre, Hinata's attempted kidnapping could also be averted, Sasuke's defection to Orochimaru and so on.

But...

...There were other things that could quite possibly happen as well. And not all of them good.

There was still Orochimaru, the Elders, Danzo, Tobi and the Akatsuki, if the masked bastard somehow survives their attack on him. He sighed, as he rubbed his head in mild frustration, he may over 20 years old, and more mature, but damn! Thinking about this kind of stuff hurts his mind.

Naruto sighed as he turned to his wife "Hinata-chan, what do you think?" He asked, and Hinata thought about it for a moment.

"Naruto-Kun..." She said. "This is a once in a lifetime chance where we can change the past, and save the future. Sure there are a lot of dangers but...I say we should do it."

Naruto nodded "Alright, but we should get the opinions of the others first." He said, and she nodded as they turned to Amaterasu. "We need to gather the others, and see what they think about this." He said, and Amaterasu smiled and nodded.

"I understand," she said.

Then Naruto crossed his fingers, and a group of shadow clones appeared. The former Kage then ordered the clones to get the other members of the Konoha 11, their sensei's, and Yuugao to see him immediatley. The Clones nodded, and left via shunshin to gather said people to their apartment.

It just took a few moments, and soon, everyone arrived, with Yuugao arriving first, and Shikamaru arriving last. Before they arrived, Naruto told Ameterasu and Kaiya to hide so they wouldn't spook them and cause one of them to unleash a jutsu on the two by mistake.

Kiba was the one who spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"What's the big emergency, Naruto?" he said, a little ticked that his meal was interrupted, when a shadow clone landed on his table scaring the crap out of him, "I was about to enjoy a nice dinner when your Kage Bunshin came out of nowhere and landed on my table!" Akamaru barked in agreement, while the others nodded, as the same thing happened to them, and Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, as he saw the reactions from his friends from the memories of those clones.

"Sorry about that guys, those clones have a mind of their own when I send them out to get you," he said before his face turned serious. "Anyways you guys, I called you all here because there may be a chance we might be able to change things in the Elemental Nations for the better, and I need your opinion on weather or not we should risk it."

Everyone took in Naruto's dead serious expression quickly, and they became serious as well.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Ino asked, and Naruto smiled a bit as he looked to the side "Come on out." He said, confusing the others until, out of no where, appeared Amaterasu, and Kaiya.

The others were stunned at the appearance of the two women, especially the ears and the tails that swished behind them. But the one who stood out the most was Kaiya as she displayed all nine of her tails.

"What the hell?" Kiba shouted, and the others tensed at seeing Kaiya's features. Naruto immediatley rose his hands up in order to placate his friends.

"Whoa, guys easy! It's alright! They're not the enemy!" he said, hoping to calm them down a bit.

"Naruto what's going on here? Who are they?" demanded Tenten as he got ready to unseal her bo-staff.

"Well," Naruto said as he gestured to Kaiya "This is Kaiya, though you know her as the Kyuubi No Kitsune. She's using a Kage Bushin I made out of Her Chakra so she can have a body outside of the seal."

The others blinked as they looked at Kaiya in surprise, and she began to feel a bit unconfortable under their gaze.

"The Kyuubi...is a girl?" Yuugao said, shocked, before she and almost every other woman in the room grinned triumphantly.

"YES!" They all shouted out at once with a fist pump, "THE STRONGEST BIJUU IS A SHE! TAKE THAT SEXIST PIGS!"

All the males, Kaiya, Hinata, and Ameterasu and in the room all sweatdropped at the women's actions. The reason for Hinata, is because she already met Kaiya before after Naruto introduced her to the vixen after their wedding.

"Are all mortal women like this Kaiya-chan?" Amy asked her surrogate sister who sighed.

"Unfortunately, most of them," she said. Narut shook his head at the site and coughed into his hand getting their attention.

"Right, and the one right next to her is the Sun Goddess herself, Amaterasu," he said and the others blinked at that.

"Wait a minute. Hold on. _The _Amaterasu?" Sakura said, clearly stunned, as she looked at the woman with the wolf ears and tail.

Amaterasu smiled and nodded "Yes, Sakura." She said. "I am the sun Goddess." She then became a bit more serious "Now, onto why I am here..." She then proceeded to explain to the others what she had told Naruto, Hinata and Kaiya. At the end, they were all speechless.

"Time Travel?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

Amaterasu nodded, "Yes. I suppose Naruto has told you the story that his mother told him, no?" she said, and everyone's faces gained a sad look at that, but they nodded. Some of them noticed Naruto turn his head at that, with his eyes closed as if he was disgusted with himself. Hinata also saw it and gripped her husband's hand in a effort to comfort him.

It worked as Naruto gently squeezed his hand in return.

"Yes, Naruto told us that a few months after the War ended," Kurenai said, as she remembered how the young blonde could barely keep himself from crying, and how Hinata comforted him.

"It was thanks to that masked bastard and those senile power-hungry Elders that Naruto didn't have any parents and a happy childhood growing up," Shikamaru said as his voice was laced with venom. Something only seen from the Nara when Asuma Sarutobi was killed by the Akatsuki Zombie Brothers, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

The Goddess nodded at that, "Yes, which is why we are sending you back two years before the night Naruto was born, and before Tobi ripped Kaiya from Kushina's seal, and used his Sharingan to make her go on a rampage,"

The others, again, blinked at this.

"Why two years before?" Chouji asked.

"Because, we will be dropping you off in the middle of the Third Shinobi World War." Amaterasu explained. "In that time, you will be able to prepare for your fight with Tobi and your future battles, as well as change a few people's fates." She turned to face Kakashi, who's single eyes slowly widened in understanding.

"...Obito..." He whispered, but Amatersau heard him, thanks to her enhanced hearing, and nodded.

"Yes, your friend from the Uchiha. One of three whom I and the other Gods respect," she said, causing the other ninja to get curious.

"Three?" Ino said, "Who are the other two?"

The Sun Goddess smiled at that, "Mikoto Uchiha, and her eldest son Itachi," she said and the others were immediatley suprised, but before they could ask, the Celestial Bein beated them to it, "The reason why is that they're not arrogant, and don't rely on the Sharingan too much, and don't think themselves superior,"

Everyone gave an "Oh" at that as the Sun Goddess continued.

"And if you accept this task, you will have to go incognito. Like dressing in an ANBU uniform, masks, hoods, cloaks, things like that. Although Shino-san is fine the way he is," she said, and even though they didn't see it, the Aburame seemed to blush under the coat he was wearing.

"Why do we have to go in disguise?" Lee asked, confused. "Isn't the point in us going to the past to warn Naruto-Kun's Parents?"

Amaterasu nodded "True, but do you honestly believe that they would believe your from the future at first?" She asked, and everyone nodded at that, understanding what she meant, while giving Lee a deadpanned look, which made the Might Gai protege rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Honestly Lee," Neji said in exasperation, "If we told anyone that we were from the future, they would think we are insane and lock us all up in a Asylum,"

Tenten and Gai nodded in agreement with the Hyuuga, while Lee deflated at his team-mate's words. Yuugao then decided to add her two-cents.

"Yep that's exactly what would happen," she said, "Keeping our identities secret would be the best for now, though eventually we will have to tell Naruto's parents who we really are."

"So I take it you all agree then?" Naruto asked, and the others all grinned and nodded.

"Naruto, it was a given that we would go with you." Tenten said, "If we didn't, then you and Hinata would have to do it all on your own."

Yuugao then approached her sensei's son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "And you know I will never abandon you, Naru-kun. Your mother would never forgive me if I did," she said, and Naruto smiled.

"I know that, Onee-chan," he said, while Amaterasu smiled at the loyalty Naruto had from his friends, and felt that somehow, things will work out. She then coughed to get their attention.

"Right. Then everyone's in agreement. It will take three days for the **Jikan Ryokō Arei no fūin** to be ready, so..use this time to inform your families. But DO NOT tell them it's a mission to the past. They'll get suspicious," she said and everyone nodded.

"Well, I'd best tell Kami and the others that you accept," Amaterasu said. "And to get started with preparing the time-space seal. Until then, see you later!" And in a quick flash of light, she disapeared, leaving the others alone.

"Man Naruto," Kiba said, "It looks like you have the blessing of the Gods on your side as well,"

Naruto smiled, "Indeed Kiba, indeed," he then took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "Alright, those of you with family, inform them now. Tell them that we're going on a mission to Oni no Kuni. Those of you who don't... well, take this time to train and prepare,"

The others nodded as they used shunshin to leave the apartment, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone again.

The former Hokage walked over to the sofa in the condo and sat down in it, feeling mentally exhausted. Hinata came over and joined him as she snuggled against her husband. Kaiya smiled at the two love-birds, and then decided to leave as well, as she dispelled the clone and went back into the seal, giving the two some privacy.

"Man, this day just got a lot more interesting, didn't it?" the blonde Former Hokage said as his wife nodded in agreement.

"Hai, Naruto-kun," she said, and then looked at her love's face and grew concerned by the serious look on his face, "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing, just thinking of the dream I had three nights ago," he said and Hinata gave him a look of concern.

"You mean the nightmare about your parents?" she said and Naruto nodded with a grim look.

Truth was, the dream he had was indeed a nightmare. Because in it, he reliving the Kyuubi attack, but in his infant self, and as he saw his parents die right in front of him, they glared at him and said three words that will haunt him for eternity.

_'It's your fault,' _

The result was him screaming awake, and then crying continously as Hinata comforted him. Since that night, the self-blame he had toward himself increased, but he managed to hide it from the others, except Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun, it was all just a dream." She said as she embraced him. "Your parents would never blame you for what happened that night. They gave their lives to keep you safe, that is enough proof that they cared about you." She then smiled a bit "Besides, soon it won't matter." She said, "because we're going to change it all. We're gonna save your parents, and so many others when we go to the past."

Naruto smiled a bit as he returned the embrace "Ya, I know Hinata-Chan." He said. "We might even be able to save your Uncle, Obito, Mikoto, and maybe even stop Sasuke from defecting to Orochimaru."

Hinata nodded as she nuzzled into her love's chest, "I know, because you make the impossible, possible," she said and Naruto chuckled.

"Just like my old man," he said, and before they could continue a poof sound was heard and the couple saw a puff vanish to reveal what looked like a wolf pup, that had black fur with silver streaks, and cobalt colored eyes. Next to him, was what appeared to be a scroll with silver trim. The pup looked at them with curiosity.

"Are you by chance Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki?" the pup asked, and the two just stared at the pup for a few seconds until...

"KAWAII!" Hinata squealed as she jumped up and began hugging the daylights out of the little wolf puppy, making Naruto Sweat-Drop, and the Pup to blush furiously in both embarrassment, and the fact Hinata's rather large breasts were pressed against the Pup as she hugged it.

"I-I'll T-Take that as a 'Yes'." The little pup stuttered out, as Naruto chuckled a bit at the sight.

"Okay Hinata-chan let him go, so he can breathe," he said, and Hinata pouted a bit, but let the wolf pup go, who sigh in relief, "Now, who are you? And where did you come from?" he asked the pup.

"My name is Kokken, I am one of Amaterasu-Sama's personal summons." The pup said. "Amaterasu sent me to you because she realized she forgot to mention that since you will be going into the past, you cannot use your Toad Summons unless you resign the contract after you go to the past."

Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief at that, and sighed, "Well that's perfect," he said sarcastically.

"But my Lady has sent me so that you could sign the contract to summon my Clan, the Wolf Clan," Kokken said and Naruto was suprised by this.

"What? Are you sure? What about the Summon Boss?" he asked, and Kokken grinned.

"Why, its Amaterasu-sama herself of course. She founded the clan afterall" He said, and Naruto's jaw dropped, as did Hinata's. Not only was he signing a summoning contract made by a goddess, but said goddess was also the boss summon!

"You're kidding...," Naruto said as the pup only continued to grin.

"Nope! And she said, that during the two years before Kaiya-san attacks the village, she'll teach you our version of Sage Mode," Naruto and Hinata's eyes could only get wider at that, "And Hinata-san is also allowed to sign if she wants to,"

Hinata was suprised by that, but before she could answer, Kokken beat her to it.

"Let's just say she had been watching you for a long time, and when she saw you defend Naruto-san from Pain, and almost died, she saw the spirit of a wolf inside of you," he said.

Naruto winced at the memory of that. When he thought Hinata was dead after Nagato's God Path stabbed her with one of his chakra rods, he immediatley went beserk, and almost unleashed the then genjutsu-influenced Kaiya. That had been one day that he almost greatly regretted, but it was also the day when his feelings for Hinata began to grow.

"I-I-It would be an honor!" Hinata stuttered out, shocked that she was given the chance to sign what could be one of the strongest summoning contracts in the elemental nations. Kokken grinned "Alright then!" He said as he picked up the scroll and unraveled it. "Just sign your name in blood here, and we're good to go!"

The two looked at each and nodded as Naruto bit his thumb and let the blood spread over his fingers and wrote his name in the blank slot on the scroll and left a hand print next to his name, under another name. Hinata did the same and after signing her name, the contract glowed yellow, and the scroll rolled itself up.

"Congratulations! You two are the second and third summoners of the Ookami Clan!" he said, he said which made the couple confused, and Naruto remembered the name he saw on the scroll.

Hattori Hanzo.

Remembering that made Naruto's eyes widened "H-Hattori Hanzo signed this contract?" He asked, "As in _THE _Hattori Hanzo? The famous Shinobi and Samurai Warrior?"

Hinata was suprised, while Kokken grinned, "Yep. And if memory serves me right he formed the first group of non-clan ninja samurai, and they participated in the First Great Shinobi War," he said, "He was skilled in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and genjutsu, but his most unique specialities were in stealth and espionage,"

Naruto nodded at that, "Yeah I remember reading that from a book, the Old Man gave me," he said, "He even told me he met the guy when he was still a Genin, and it was HE who trained the ANBU,"

Hinata nodded in agreement with her husband as Hattori Hanzo was highly revered and respected in the ninja world, even the stoic Hyuuga Clan respected him.

Kokken chuckled "Yup, the ANBU he trained could easily put ROOT ANBU to shame without breaking a sweat." He said. "Anyways, I gotta get going now. I'll inform Amaterasu-sama that you signed the contract." He then was about to leave, before looking at the two again "Umm...you two wouldn't happen to have a treat or anything, would you?"

The two sweatdropped at that, but chuckled nonetheless. Kokken had reminded them of their toad friends, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu. Hinata went to the dinner table and cut up a piece of roast pork. She then returned and offered the meat to Kokken who immediatley walked over, sniffed it, and took the pork into his mouth and proceeded to chew and swallow it.

"Aahh! That hit the spot! Thanks!" he said, and Hinata smiled as she gave the wolf pup a rub behind the ears, which he enjoyed.

"Well, time for me to go! Ja ne!" and with that, Kokken and the scroll disappeared.

"Now that was something I was not expecting," Naruto said, and Hinata nodded. The two then went back to finish their dinner, and then proceeded to bed. Knowing that tomorrow they and the others will be preparing to go on an adventure to change history, and also, hopefully, the fate of the Elemental Nations.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112: **__**And First chapter down!**_

_**117Jorn: Yup! And now things are gonna get interesting!** _

_**Patriot 112: That's right! Next Chapter, Naruto and the others go to the past, and Naruto will meet his parents! **_

_**117Jorn: Cool! I can't wait! **_

_**Patriot-112: And to those who are patiently waiting for my other fics to be updated. I promise you I will get to them as soon as I can. Until then...**_

_**Both: JA NE! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Mission to the Past

_**Patriot-112: Hey everyone! I'm back, along with 117Jorn, and bringing you the next chapter of Renewed Hope.**_

_**117Jorn: Yup! And this is where things begin to get interesting as Naruto finally meets his parents face-to-face.**_

_**Patriot-112: That's right, so without further adu... **_

_**Both: LET'S GO! **_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Mission to the Past_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Ruins of Uzushio_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Three days had passed and the group of former Konoha Shinobi had gathered at where Amaterasu said where the seal that will send them back is located. The location is in the woods where ironically, Naruto had met Haku, Zabuza's apprentice. Seeing this place after so many years since that fateful mission, in which a bridge was named after him, Naruto could pratically feel that Haku's presence still resides here.

'_Haku..._' Naruto thought as he looked around the area where he met one of his first true friends, '_You were the one who taught me the most important rule in my life...that if I fight to protect my precious people, I will never fail._' He then closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of all the people he lost in his life.

His parents, the Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sasuke. His eyes open again as tears began to leak from his eyes.

_'I failed multiple times already in trying to protect those who are precious,' _he thought, as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, a fierce glint of determination now taking residing in them, _'But I promise...I won't fail again.' _

"Naruto-Kun? You alright?" Hinata asked as she stepped besides her husband, grasping his hand in hers. Naruto smiled a bit as he tightened his hand around her's "I'm fine Hinata-chan." He said, "Theirs just a lot of old memories here at this place."

Hinata smiled, remembering that this island was were his first successful C-rank turn B-rank, took place. But, it was also the place where he lost his first true friend. They heard footsteps behind as the others came.

Sakura was dressed in her usual attire, except she was wearing a Jonin vest, and ANBU vambraces on her arms. Her Hitai-ate still used as a hair ribbon to keep her pink hair out of her eyes.

Lee was wearing a uniform that was identical to that of Gai's, being their signature green jumpsuits wearing orange leg and arm warmers with their weight seals hidden under them, and both wearing dark green Jonin vests.

Kiba was wearing his Jonin uniform, with fingerless gloves on his hands as Akamaru walked alongside him.

Chouji was wearing his signature outfit of a red long-sleeved shirt, pants, and some bits of samurai armor, with a 8 foot long kanabo strapped to his back.

Ino was wearing her own Jonin uniform with fingerless gloves, her Hai-ate tied around her waist like a belt.

Tenten was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with a similarly colored Hakama.

Neji's outfit was a mixture of his Hyuuga robes, and his Jonin uniform, like his pants and vest.

Shino, was in his usual clothes, which included his hooded heavy jacket over his high-colored shirt.

And lastly, Shikamaru was in his usual attire when he was a Chunin, only difference was that he wearing a Jonin vest. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Yuugao were wearing their old uniforms.

Naruto turned to face them "So, you guys all ready?" He asked, and they all nodded.

It was a few minutes later, that the Sun Goddess appeared.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" She said, as the others greeted her back, "Now, if you all follow me, I'll take you to the location," she said and turned in the direction that will lead them deeper into the forest, as Naruto and the others followed her.

Not to long after wards, they came across a clearing in the middle of the forest. In that clearing, to Naruto and the other's surprise, was what looked like a small stone Uzumaki Shrine. In the middle of the shrine, they could see the time-space seal engraved on the surface, with the kanji for 'Time Travel' written down, with 15 circles surrounding it.

Also, to the others surprise, were several other figures surrounding the Shrine. And it didn't take them long to realize that they were the other Gods and Goddesses.

They saw one, who had the appearance of a young woman walk up to them with a smile on her face when she saw Naruto. And when she spoke, it was firm, but kind.

"Naruto Uzumaki," She said, "It's good to see you face-to-face. I'm Kami,"

Naruto and the others were shocked by that, but the former manage to get himself together.

"I-It's nice to meet you as well, Kami-sama," he greeted, and then another voice got his attention.

"Naruto-kun," he turned to the source, and saw another woman with white colored hair and onyx colored eyes. The woman smiled a bit "Its good to see you again," she said. "My name is Kuromangetsu, the Shinigami."

The shinobi all looked at her, amazed. "Your the Shinigami?" Naruto asked, and she nodded.

"Yes," she said, still smiling. "The last time I saw you was the day you were born Naruto-Kun,"

Naruto's face lightened up in realization at that, until it turned somber.

"Yeah, you're the one who helped my father re-seal Kaiya into me, and then devoured his soul as a consequence for summoning you," he said, and Kuromangetsu gave a sad smile at that.

"Yep, that was me," she said, "But the truth is Naruto-kun, I actually let your father pass on along with your mother, I only devour the souls of evil and corrupt beings when summoned. Your Father summoned me with pure intentions to save Konoha, and for that I allowed both of your Parents to pass on into Heaven."

When Naruto heard that, his mood brightened considerably as he smiled. "Thank you, Shinigami-Sama." He said, and the Death Goddess rolled her eyes.

"Please, just call me Kuromangetsu, or just Kuro for short." She said before she remembered something. "Oh ya, also I've got something for you." She said as she reached into her robes, and pulled out a small scroll. "I spoke with your parents before coming here, and they wanted me to give you this message."

Naruto's eyes widen in suprise as he shakily accepted the scroll from the Death God and began to unroll it. Hinata, feeling that she should be needed, moved to her husband's side as he read the message.

_Dear Naruto, _

_Kuro-Chan has told us that you will be going to the past, to change the future, and prevent Kaiya-chan from coming under Tobi's influence. We would both like to say that we are so proud of how strong you have become, and that we both wish you luck that you succeed, and we look forward to seeing you in the past (even though we won't know it). _

_And congratulations in getting married! Just make sure you and Hinata-chan give us some grandkids to spoil!_

Naruto and Hinata sweatdropped at that.

_'Yep, that sounds like my mom,' _Naruto thought.

_Also, we know about that Nightmare you had about the night you were born. Naruto, no matter what we both love you, and we could never hold you responsible for our deaths. It wasn't your fault at all for what happened that night, its was all because of Tobi and the Elders. If we hated anyone for what happened, it would be them, not you. We love you to much to hate you. _

Naruto was suprised that they know about the nightmare, and are assuring him that they loved him. He felt relieved at that, as he continued to read the letter.

_So, we'll you soon son, and make sure you and the others are well prepared for what's ahead of you. _

_With love, your parents._

When the message was finished, Naruto just looked at the letter with tears slowly building up in his eyes. '_Even in death...my parents still love me._' He though as he then felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Hinata smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back as he turned to Kuro "Thank you," he said simply, and the death goddess smiled in returned and nodded. "Your welcome," she said, until Amaterasu shouted in alarm.

"What! Say that that again?" they all turned and saw a grey colored wolf who reminded Kiba of Kuromaru, except this wolf had both his ears.

"It's true Amaterasu-sama, they're definitely from the Fire Capital, and are searching for them," the wolf said, and Naruto becane alert.

"What's going?" he said, and the Sun Goddess turned toward him.

"The Fire Daimyo had sent his elite Samurai Ninja here to find you," She said to the others shock. "Their here to bring you back to Fire Country. Their being careful to not start a fight with the Wave Village, but their heading our way and will be here in 15 Minutes."

Naruto growled a bit "How many times to I have to say 'no' until that bastard understands I'm not coming back!" He shouted, "I won't accept his apology, I won't accept his offer, I won't accept ANYTHING!"

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, as Kuro attempted to calm the irate blonde.

"Now's not the time to rant Naruto," she said in a firm tone, "What matters now is that you and the others have to get out of here,"

Naruto then took a deep breath. He knew the Shinigami was right. Turning to his friends, he gave them a serious look, one worthy of his title as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

"Right, let's go!" he said, and the Gods showed the Konoha shinobi where they should be, as they placed each member in a circle of the seal.

"Alright," Amaterasu said and then formed the handsigns for a summoning jutsu, and slamming her hand on the ground. In a poof of smoke, three brown-colored horse-sized wolves appeared, wearing pieces of Samurai which were colored respectively, blue, grey, and green.

"Amaterasu-sama," said the wolf in the blue armor, as he saw the Sun Goddesses face and immediatley knew there was trouble, "What is the emergency?"

"Seiga, Gintsume, Midoritsume," She said quickly. "A Group of Samurai Ninja are heading this way,and we are about to begin the Timetravel Jutsu. I need you three to stall the Samurai until we can send Naruto and his friends to the past. If you can, avoid killing them unless it is absolutely nessisary."

Seiga nodded "Understood Amaterasu-sama." He said as he turned to Gintsume and Midoritsume, who both nodded as they darted away.

"Will they be able to handle themselves?" Naruto asked, and Amaterasu smiled and nodded.

"Yes, those three are some of the wolf clan's most powerful summons," she said. "They are more than a match for them."

Naruto seemed to nod at that, as the other Celestial Beings went to their positions and began to go through the hand seals for the Jutsu. Soon a humming sound was sound and a white glow shone beneath the shinobi.

"Alright everyone! Don't move a foot outside the circle or you'll die! LITERALLY!" Kami warned, and a few of the ninja gulped at that.

As soon as they (the gods) reached the final hand seal they called out the name of the seal.

"**Jikan to kūkan an Kaihō suru: Kako e no tabi!**" They all shouted in unison as the seal glowed, as did the circles the others were inside as the light began shining more and more, before in a brilliant flash, Naruto and their friends disappeared.

"Well, that's it." Amaterasu said, "We've done it, we sent them to the past."

Everyone else nodded, but then a voice got their attention.

"No...What have you done?" they turned and saw what appeared to be a man, with sandy brown hair and aqua blue eyes, dressed in a black Shinobi uniform with red samurai armor, and a ninja mask (the type Kakashi wears). He had a hitai-ate on his head that had the kanji for fire on it.

The gods could clearly see the three scratches on his face and his clothes looked torn. He was also holding his side with one hand while the other grasped his katana.

"What have you done with the Hokage and those other ninja?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"We didn't kill them, Kenshin Ichida." Kami said, surprising the Samurai Ninja that she knew his name. "We merely sent them on a mission...one which hopefully will fix the situation your Daimyo's have gotten themselves into."

The Ninja could only glare at her for that, "He was trying to repair the relationship with Naruto-sama, and the Konoha-nin! That's why he sent me and my team!" he yelled, "But more importantly, how in the hell do you know my name?"

Susanoo could grin as he looked at the Elite Ninja of the Daimyo, "We know everything about you, Kenshin-san, " he said, "Everything from your parents, your missions, and how you were one who exposed your Daimyo's Advisor's lies to him, and the evidence of the fighting strength of the Hidden Villages and the rumors of a coup being non-existant and false,"

Kenshin's eyes widened at that, since only a handful of individuals knew that it was him who informed the Daimyo's of the advisor's lies. And fewer knew about his parents, who had fought with Naruto in the Fourth Shinobi World War, and gave their lives to protect him from one of Tobi's attacks. It was that sacrifice that earned Naruto his trust and respect, which was why he informed Naruto about the plans the Daimyo's to take them out, and later on informing the Daimyo's of the truth.

"I must say, I am impressed you made it this far so quickly though," Amaterasu said. "Seiga and the others are three of my best fighters, the fact you made it here even with them holding back is quite impressive."

The Samurai Ninja's eye widen incredously at that, and then without noticing Amaterasu's appearance, motioned to himself, "You call THIS holding back? That one hairball in the grey armor nearly tried to bite my head off!," Amaterasu sweat-dropped at that, and sighed.

"Gintsume can get carried away sometimes," she admitted, and Tsukuyomi rolled his eyes "Carried away would be an understatement nee-san." He said, "You should probably warn Naruto-Kun about his...habits when he arrives at the past."

Kenshin rose an eyebrow when he said that "To the past?" He asked, before he finally actually registered the appearance of the figures before him.

He freaked when saw the fox features of Inari and the Wolf features and orange markings of Amaterasu.

"W-What the? Who the fuck are you people?" he shouted as the brown-haired woman in the white kimono approached him with a small smile on her face, and asked the Samurai Ninja one question.

"Tell me Kenshin, do you believe in the words of a Celestial Being...?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** _

In the desert of Kaze no Kuni, the winds were blowing softly against the golden sand dunes, causing some dust to float in the air creatin a majestic yellow haze. A horned lizard was moving across the sand slowly, minding it's own buisness as it searched for food in the desolate waistland.

Then, there came a series of flashing blasts of lightning that caused the lizard to stop and look at the flashes, before Naruto and Hinata shot out of no where as they soared through the air screaming before they both crashed into the sand, causing the lizard to run away in fear.

Naruto sat up as he coughed and spit out some sand that got into his mouth "Shit *Cough*...they should have warned us about that!" He said before he looked around "And why the hell are we in Kaze no Kuni!" He shouted.

Hinata coughed a bit too as she stood up. "I don't know Naruto-Kun." She said as she looked around "But where are the others?"

Right when she said that another series of lightning blasts caught their attention, and soon, the couple heard a male screaming and a dog howling as said human and dog landed in the sand, head first, and their legs sticking in the air, anime style.

"Kiba! Akamaru! Are you alright?" Hinata said worriedly as she and Naruto went to help the Inuzuka and his canine from the sand. When the two got their heads out, they shook the sand out of their hair, or fur in Akamaru's case.

"Ya...I'm fine." Kiba said as he beat the sand out of his ears. "But why the hell are we in a desert? Last time I checked there were NO deserts in Nami no Kuni."

"I think we're in Kaze no Kuni." Naruto said as he stood up. "I don't know why Kami-sama sent us here of all places...but it must be important if she sent us here."

"Or they messed up..." Kiba muttered under his breath, only to smacked upside the head by Hinata, "OW! What was that for Hinata!"

The former Heiress of the Hyuga Clan gave the Inuzuka a stern look.

"Kami-sama and the others must've sent us here for a reason, Kiba," she said, her having a slight strict tone, that made the Inuzuka flinch.

"Man, I'm really missing the old you," he said, but before they could continue there was another flash of light, and Choji came flying out through the air as he landed flat on the sand.

Before anyone could see if the fat-err, _big boned _Shinobi was alright, he quickly got to his feet, brushed himself off, and reached into his bag with a panicked look on his face as he brought out a bag of BBQ chips, and opened them. Looking inside, he sighed in relief "The BBQ Chips are A-OK!" He called out as he raised the bag in the air.

The three could only sweatdrop at that. Naruto sighed as he looked at Chouji with a weak smile.

"Only you, Chouji," he said to the Akimichi, who only smiled as he placed his chips back into his bag. The big young man then looked around where they were.

"Huh? What are we doing here in Kaze no Kuni, Naruto?" he asked in confusion, but before the blonde could answer, another series of flashes sounded as three more people appeared. Tenten, Lee and Neji appeared, Lee and Tenten landing in the sand in a similar fasion to Kiba, while Neji somehow managed to land a bit more gracefully as he landed on his feet, even though he lost his balance for a moment because of the sand.

"W-What the hell?" Neji asked as he registered they were now in a desert "Why are we in Kaze? I though we'd end up somewhere in Nami."

"There must be a reason for Kami and the others to send us here, Neji-Kun." Tenten said as she shook the sand out of her ears while Lee just brushed it off of his uniform.

"Hey! You guys okay?" Naruto said as he Hinata, Kiba, and Chouji, headed toward Team Gai.

"YOSH, Naruto-kun! Our flames of youth are still burning brightly!" Lee shouted, while everyone gave him a dead-pan look.

"Yeeaaa...what Lee said." Tenten said with a sweat drop. "So where is everyone else?"

"I don't know," Naruto said "The should appear soon hopefully..." It was at that moment that Ino and Sakura appeared out of the flash, both screaming their heads off as they landed face-first in the sand.

"I'm fine!" Ino said with her face still in the sand, "I broke the fall with my face,"

Naruto and the others quickly got them out of the sand, and after brushing themselves off, Naruto asked them if they were alright.

"We're okay, Naruto," Sakura said and looked around, "What the hell are we doing in Kaze no Kuni?" she asked and Naruto shrugged.

"That I don't know," he said, "Maybe Amaterasu or Kami can tell us once they get here,"

Right after he said that, Shikamaru appeared and landed in a spread eagle next to them.

"Troublesome...," he muttered out and everyone sweatdropped.

Then their senseis and Yugao appeared and while the Jonin/Former ANBU landed in awkward positions, the ANBU captain, like Neji, managed to land somewhat gracefully.

"Well, it looks like we're all here and accounted for." Kakashi said as he stood up and brushed himself off as did the others. "Now the question is...why are we in Kaze no Kuni?"

"No idea," Naruto said as he looked at the area surrounding them, which seemed like an endless expanse of sand. "But theirs gotta be a reason for why they sent us here..."

"You are correct Naruto-kun," everyone jumped and turned and saw Amaterasu standing there with a smirk on her, "There is a reason you are here in Kaze no Kuni,"

The others looked at her, and Naruto was the first to speak.

"What is it?" he asked.

Amaterasu's formed a sad look, "Tell me, has Gaara ever told you about how his mother died?"

Naruto thought about that for a moment "No...he only said that she died in childbirth, he said he didn't like talking about it so I never pressed the issue...why?" Naruto asked, and Amaterasu sighed a bit.

"You see Naruto, Gaara's Mother was the previous holder of Shukaku." She said to the shock of the others. "However, the third Kazekage wanted it sealed inside his son, so he had the one tails removed out of his wife, and into Gaara in a premature birth. The Premature birth, combined with having Shukaku removed out of her resulted in her death."

The others were aghast by the cruelty of Gaara's father. None more so than the women, and Naruto, who was trying really hard not to rush off to Suna right and murder the bastard for what he did to Gaara.

"How awful!" Ino said in a horrified tone.

"How can someone do that to their own child and wife?" Sakura said, with the same tone as Ino. Yugao closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Power, Sakura," she said to the pinkette, "It's a poison to the mind that affects anyone. Those who don't overcome the need for power, can and will turn into monsters," Amaterasu nodded at that.

"True," she said. "Hence the reason why you are here." This got the others attention "Gaara will be prematurly born in 10 days from now, which is also when his Mother also dies. Your first mission here in the past is this: Prevent Gaara's premature birth, or at the very least prevent his Mother's death."

Everyone nodded at that, especially Naruto as his blue eyes shone with a determined fire. He knew that if they prevent Gaara's premature birth, and better yet the death of Gaara's mother, the Ichibi Jinchuriki wouldn't have to suffer a much harsher life than he did.

"Naruto," he heard his name being spoken and looked at Amaterasu who gave him a knowing look, "I know you're determined to help your friend," she said, "But first, how about you and Hinata seeing your parents in the flesh for the first time?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that "R-Really?" He asked, and the sun goddess smiled and nodded "Yes, since you and your friends arrived here a bit early, I don't see why you can't pay a quick trip to Konoha to see them. Of course you'll have to be under a strong henge to hide your identity. We don't want your parents to know about you and your friends just yet."

Naruto nodded in understanding at that, and then turned to Hinata and she too nodded.

"Uhh, not to be rude here, but what are we suppose to do?" Kiba asked, and Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto turned to them.

"You guys stay here and wait for us to come back. We shouldn't be long," he said and the Inuzuka's and everyone gave him a look that said, 'Are you fucking nuts?'.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kiba shouted, "There is no way I'm statying out here in this desert while waiting for you to come back from visiting your parents! We don't have any water or shelter! How do you expect us to..."

Before he could continue, Amaterasu smiled as she pulled out a large scroll of sealing and rolled it out. The others looked on in interest as the Sun Goddess then added chakra to the scroll, and then in a massive puff of smoke appeared a large house, to the shock of the others.

"This house is large enough for everyone to have their own room," Amaterasu explained "And it has enough food and water inside to last you all a year...even for Choji."

Everyone looked at the house with wide eyes, Naruto especially, since he was a Seals expert, not on Jiraiya's or his father's level, but still adequate.

Amaterasu noticed their shocked looks, and smiled a bit "Remember: I'm a goddess," she said "I can do almost anything, but this is actually a rather easy technique. I'll teach it to you when I get the chance, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nodded at that and then turned to his friends, "We'll back in four days," he said, "In the meantime, Kakashi-sensei, you and Yugao are in charge,"

Kakashi and Yugao nodded, as Naruto turned to his wife and she nodded, and they faced the Sun Goddess, "We're ready," the Hokage said and Amaterasu nodded.

"Right," she said and held her hands, "Grab onto my hands, and don't let go." And a moment after, the three disappeared, leaving the others to inspect their new home.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_In Konohagakure _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

In the Hidden village of the Leaves, a woman with vibrant red hair, bluish purple eyes, and wearing a black version of the Konoha Jonin uniform, including the green flak vest, with a red clothed hitai-ate was walking toward a grocery store and planning on heading home. She just came back from a patrol with her team, and was hoping to spend the rest of the day with her 'secret husband'.

The woman then heard giggling inside her head "**Do you also plan on spending the rest of the Night with him too, Kushi-chan?**" Said a voice inside her head, and Kushina Uzumaki blushed a bit, but hid it well enough before anyone else could notice.

'_Kaiya-chan, come on!_' She thought as she continued forward while the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside her laughed in her mindscape, as the Red-head mentally glared at her tenant, _'It's not funny!'_

**"Oh calm down! I was just-," **the Vixen then suddenly stopped talking as her eyes widen in shock. Kushina was concerned by her bijuu's abrupt halt in her speech.

'_Kaiya-chan? What's wrong? Why did you stop all of the sudden?' She asked._

"**Kushina,**" Kaiya said, using her full name to indicate how important this may be "**I just sensed something...and unless I'm going crazy, its almost as if a _second _Kyuubi or at least something just as powerful as myself just appeared in the Elemental Nations.**"

Kushina's eyes widened a bit '_What do you mean by "just appeared"?_' She asked.

"**That's what I mean!**" Kaiya said, "**One moment, I didn't feel it, but the next, Boom! It was right there!**"

'_Do you know where its coming from?_' Kushina asked, and Kaiya tried to look for the source of the power, but sighed as she shook her head "**No dice,**" she said. "**I can't get a good reading, all I can tell is that its somewhere in the Elemental Nations.**"

Kushina immediatley became alarmed at that.

_'I better tell Minato and the Sandaime,' _she thought.

**"Yeah you should, but don't rush. People would think you're losing it," **Kaiya advised, Kaiya advised. "**Well, more than you already have.**" She added with a bit of a giggle.

Kushina rolled her eyes, but still smiled as she made her way back home, at a more quickened pace though.

Unaware to her, the Kaiya from the past, or anyone else in Konoha, inside one of the allyways of the village appeared Naruto, Hinata and Amaterasu "Alright, we're here." Amaterasu said. "Welcome to the Konoha in the past!"

Narut and Hinata looked around outside the alley, and could see despite a few differences, it was still their home village. They looked to where the Hokage monument is, and saw only three faces of the Hokage.

The Shodaime, the Nidaime, and the Sandaime.

"We're home," Hinata said in nostalgia.

"Ya..." Naruto said as he looked at the monument as well "Home..." After another moment or two of looking, the two decided to enter their Henge's. Hinata took an appearance where her hair took a more purple hue, and her eyes had also transformed from being lavender to a dark purple color. Naruto's appearance was that his hair took a ginger hue, and was less spiky, while his eyes turned a lighter sky blue, while his whisker marks were gone.

Their clothes also changed with Hinata wearing a purple kimono top with a long-sleeved mesh shirt underneath, black knee length shorts, and the kunoichi sandals that she wore as a chuunin. Naruto was wearing a red longsleeved turtle-neck t-shirt, blue pants, and black Shinobi sandals with white tape tide from the ankle to mid shin.

Amaterasu smiled as she nodded at the disguises, "Good disguises," she said as she used a Henge herself, which removed her wolf-like features and facial markings, and wore a greyish blue Kimono top with a short sleeved mesh shirt underneath, grey knee high shorts, and kunoichi sandals. Her hair also turned dark brown, while her eyes were a deep maroon.

"Now then!" she said, "Let's go find your parents," and with that they walked out of the alley and began their search.

_'Hey, Kaiya-chan. Do you think you can sense your past self so we could Kaa-chan?,' _Naruto asked the vixen, who nodded.

"**Already on it, Kit. But if I can sense my Past-Self, chances are she can as well,"** she said, her voice serious, "**In fact I ****might've already did, and warned Kushina," **

Naruto cursed mentally at that '_Damn, do you think they know we're in Konoha?_' He asked, but he felt Kaiya shake her head "**No, all I could do is sense myself, and that I am in the Elemental Nations. She won't be able to get a better reading unless you start using my Chakra, so we're still good for now at least.**"

Naruto sighed in relief at that, _'Okay, so no using your chakra so much. Got it,' _

"Naruto-kun?" he heard his wife say and looked at Hinata who had a look of concern on her face, "Is everything alright?" she asked and Naruto nodded while smiling at her reassuringly.

"Yeah hime, everything's alright. Just realized I can't use any of Kaiya's chakra here without being detected by her past-self," he said. Amaterasu's eyes widened a bit as she cursed "Damnit, I forgot all about that!" she said. "I should have known the Kaiya of the past would have sensed her future self!"

"Hey, its alright." Naruto said. "Besides, Kaiya said that her past self would only be able to tell that we're in the Elemental Nations, she won't be able to sense exactly where in the Elemental Nations we are as long as I don't use her Chakra too much."

Amaterasu breathed a huge sigh of relief at that, "Good, I don't want us to be confronted by your parents and the Sandaime along with a detachment of ANBU Black Ops any time soon," she said and Naruto and Hinata pictured what she meant by that, and knew that they would be in a awkward position.

"Y-eah, we don't want _that _to happen right now," the Former Hokage said, and the three continued their casual walk through the village.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, with Kushina**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The future mother of Naruto was was making her way back to her and her husband's house near one of the training grounds. She had to tell Minato what she was just told by Kaiya, and also that they can inform the Sandaime.

"Hey! Bugai-sha**(1) **!" shouted a voice she recognized and Kushina groaned in irritation as she turned and saw a Konoha Chuunin. But this was not just_ some _regular Chuunin, as this particular was one of the many bullies from her childhood. However she would always tease him back in the most amusing way she could think of.

"Aaaaand...you are?" Kushina said as she looked at the Chuunin, who glared at her while Kaiya giggled in her mind scape.

"You know damn well who I am Kushina!" The Chuunin, named Toshi shouted.

Kushina put her finger on her chin pretending to think, "Hmmmm, let's see, where have I've seen you before? Hmmmm," she said, and Kaiya's giggles turned into snickers at the Chuunin's face as it changed into a burning, angry, red. "I seem to recall an annoying little brat back at the academy who would try to pick on me, keyword being: _try,_" she said with a grin, "But me and Minato-Kun would just ignore him, so I can't remember his name."

Toshi gritted his teeth in anger, "You bitch!" he yelled as he charged toward her with the intent to cause her pain, "I make you eat those words!"

Kushina sighed as she prepared to fight off the bully who is an insult to bullies everywhere, before a voice said "You know, I don't think attacking a lady who's just trying to go home is very nice."

Then a red blur slammed into Toshi who was halfway to Kushina, and the Chuunin slammed into a tree. Kushina blinked when she saw a man dressed in a red long-sleeved turtle-neck t-shirt, blue shinobi pants and black sandals, and was as tall as her husband, with dark brown hair, with Teal colored eyes.

"Now...are you going to apologize," Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles "Or am I gonna have to teach you another lesson buddy?"

Toshi managed to stand back up onto his feet, albeit a bit shakily, and glared at Naruto "Who the hell are you?" He shouted.

Naruto chuckled a bit "You may call me Arashi," he said, using the alias that he created to hide his real identity.

Toshi then brandished a Kunai, and attempted to enter a combat stance as he continued to scowl at the interloper.

"I don't who you are or where you came, stranger," he growled, "But you messed with the wrong person!"

'Arashi' just rolled his eyes "Please," he said "I could beat you without even trying. I've dealt with scumbag's worse than you."

Toshi just growled more "Who are you calling a scumbag!" He shouted as he charged, only to be in the face and sent into another tree.

"He means you, baka," said a woman that Kushina didn't recognize, who had dark purple hair, like one of her students, Yuugao, dark purple eyes, and was her height. She noticed the clothes she was wearing were a purple Kimono top with a mesh shirt underneath, black knee length shorts, and Kunoichi sandals. Kushina blinked in suprise as she didn't notice her coming.

'Arashi' pouted at his wife's entrance, "Harumi-chan! Why did you do that? I was about to have some fun with this douche-bag!" he whined using his wife's alias, as said woman giggled, while Kushina sweat-dropped.

'_Ooo-kay, this is a weird couple._' She thought before she glanced at Arashi '_Though...why do I feel like I should know that guy? Arashi was it?_'

"**Don't ask me,**" Kaiya said. "**Though, if you changed the hair and eyes, I guess he does look a bit like Minato.**"

Kushina looked at Arashi for a moment '_Hmm, ya he does look a bit like Minato._' She thought. '_Weird._'

Toshi, meanwhile, got back up from being slammed into a tree a second time, only a bit more dazed as he glared at the two people "Damnit, who the hell are you people!" He shouted.

The two looked back at Toshi and the Chuunin became unnerved when they gave him an scary grin and killing intent was focused on him making him sweat.

"Who are we, you say?" 'Arashi' said as he cracked his knuckles again, while 'Harumi' channeled chakra into her wrist and a pair of sai daggers, with a manji style guard, appeared, "We're just Nomad ninja who are looking for a place to rest, and decided to help the lady over there in dealing with Trash like you. Please, give us all you've got, its been too long since either of us had a good fight."

Toshi looked at the two and did the one thing that came to his mind...he ran away screaming and making Kushina, and the two 'Nomad' Ninja sweatdrop.

_'How he ever became a ninja, much less a Chuunin, is beyond me,' _Kushina thought as the Chuunin ran away.

Naruto and Hinata were thinking, _'Geez, and we thought the Konoha shinobi in this time were strong,' _

"Thanks for the hand," Kushina said once Toshi had run away out of sight "I probably could have taken care of it myself though, but thanks anyways."

Naruto chuckled a bit "I don't doubt that," he said "Though I kinda do wish he stayed and fought...It's been forever since me and Harumi-chan here had a good fight."

Kushina giggled a bit at that, "I have'nt been on major missions, that involve lately either," She said, "Just random patrols with my team,"

Naruto and Hinata nodded at that, but before they could speak.

"There you two are!" They turned and saw Amaterasu (Though Kushina didn't know that) come toward them with a half stern look on her face, "Where have you troublemakers been? I've been looking all over the entire village for you!"

Naruto gave a pout at that, "Oh come on Amaya-chan!" he whined, using the Sun Goddess' alias, "We weren't causing trouble! Give us a break!"

Naruto got a bonk on the head for his whining.

"Shut up, Baka!" 'Amaya' snapped and then turned to Kushina and gave a polite smile toward the red head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but these two tend to go off and do crazy things somethimes," the disguised Goddess apologized, while Kushina waved her hands in front of her.

"Nah, it's okay, ya know," she said, while cursing that verbal tic, "In fact I was just thanking them for helping me out,"

The two smiled as they nodded their consent.

"Not a problem Miss...," 'Arashi' said, and Kushina rubbed behind her head sheepishly.

"Oh oops!" she said, "Call me Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki,"

Naruto smiled, and Hinata could tell it was a smile of longing.

"Nice to meet you Kushina," he said, until they all heard a growl, and Naruto blushed as he placed a hand on his stomach, "Eh, it appears that I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything in a while,"

The women all giggled at the embarassed young man, as Kushina offered to take them to a place to eat.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**2 Hours Later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After walking for a while, the group arrived at a large two story house. Kushina opened the door and let them inside.

"Minato-kun! Tadaima!" she called out, and it wasn't long until a man with spiky blonde and blue eyes appeared, and gave the woman a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Kushi-chan!" Minato said as he gave his wife a kiss, "How was the mission?"

Kushina smiled at her lover, "Nothing much. Just a simple patrol, nothing interesting," she said, and Minato chuckled, before noticing they had guests.

"Who are they?" he asked as Kushina headed into the kitchen with the grocery bag.

"They're some people I met in town today. Helped me out with one of my biggest 'fans'," she said, and Minato blinked before he smiled.

"Hi! Please to meet you. My name is Minato Namikaze," he said, as the group nodded and introduced themselves with their alias'.

As soon as they were done with the introductions, Minato showed them the living room and asked them to sit down, and began to talk. Naruto explained how they were a group of Nomad Ninjas who moved from country to country in order to avoid any violent entanglement with the other villages.

"Wow, I didn't know those type of ninja exist," Minato said, greatly surprised.

Naruto chuckled at that, "Well, it beats being aligned to one of the major villages," he said, "We have more freedom than them, and don't have to worry being marked as Nuke-nin,"

The future Yondaime Hokage nodded at that, "Yes I see you're point," he said, but before he could ask questions, he heard Kushina calling him from the kitchen and excused himself. Naruto sighed tiredly as he leaned back against the couch, clearly exhuasted, as Hinata held his hand in concern.

"Naruto?" the former Hyuuga Heiress whispered in concern, "Are you alright?"

The former/future Hokage nodded, "Yeah...but it's hard fighting the instinct to...to...,"

"Embrace them," Amaterasu finished and the former Rokudaime nodded.

"Yeah," he said, and the Sun Goddess nodded.

"I understand what're going through Naruto," she said, "But try to be strong. Not just for yourself, but for Hinata and your parents,"

Naruto nodded at that, "I know, but...it hurts," he said softly, "After I first saw them, only for them to disappear forever, I always craved Tou-san's praise, and my Kaa-san's hugs. It sounds childish I know, but still...,"

Hinata embraced her husband, knowing that this was hard for him. Just as they were talking, Kushina and Minato were talking in the kitchen, about what Kaiya sensing a powerful presence.

"Are you sure about this Kushina?" Minato said, his face full of surprise as his wife nodded.

"I'm sure Minato. If I know Kaiya, she's never wrong when she sences another presence," she said, "Especially if it's powerful like her,"

Minato face then turned into a frown as he held his chin in thought.

"We have to tell Hiruzen-sama about this," he said, and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly. But let's inform in the morning," she said, and then smiled, "Besides, I'm making your favorite tonight,"

Minato returned the smile as he gave a quick but passionate kiss.

"That's one of the many things I love about you," he said, and Kushina giggled as she prepared the meal for themselves and their guests. After they had dinner, Minato allowed them to spend the night in guest rooms. For Naruto, he was happy that he got the chance to sleep in the house that could've been his childhood home.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112:**__** And done! I hope you all enjoyed that! Sorry if it was a tad brief. As you can see, despite being a strong young man, and a competent ninja and a Kage at that, Naruto is still a child inside**_

_**117Jorn: That's right folks! Never forget that even though are suppose to be efficient assassins and killers, they're still human.**_

_**Patriot-112: So, until next time, everyone! **_

_**Both:**__** Ja Ne!**_


End file.
